Wizard of the Sharingan
by BloodRedKitsuneShiorikai
Summary: What if somewhere in Harry's family line some one had made a deal with a demon? What if this gave Harry's family magic beyond belief? What if it was on Harry's mom's side proving that they weren't actually a muggle family? Grey Harry x Daphne x Hermione.
1. Prologue The Price of Power

Wizard of the Sharingan

Prologue: The price of power

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Sharingan. I also don't own any other Naruto power that appears in this story.

Summary: What if somewhere in Harry's family line some one had made a deal with a demon? What if this gave Harry's family magic beyond belief? What if it was on Harry's mom's side proving that they weren't actually a muggle family?

*Early Fourteen Hundreds*

A woman with dark red hair was walking down a dark back alley. Normally she wouldn't be doing something like this. But she knew that the world had to know of lesser magic's. Even if this meant that she would be excommunicated she would take the risks. She moved to the back wall and lit the candles she had placed at the points of the pentagram the night before.

She cut her hand and let the blood dip into the center of the pentagram making a flower pattern. "My name is Sarah Evans a mage of the higher order and head of one of the lesser magic families. By the powers that I command I order you demon to appear before me and fullfil my desire." The woman now identified as Sara chanted.

All of the candle flames blew in one direction and suddenly a pillar of flame shot up and out of stepped a tall sleek demon with dark wings and glowing red eyes. _ "I have heard your call and come to answer plea. Name what it is you wish." _The demon said.

Sarah could tell this was an arch demon. She had wanted to simply summon a higher demon. But this would do nicely. "I would like to acquire a form of magic that only members of my blood can use that will help get the lesser magic families noticed. Even if it is only a specialized lesser magic." Sarah stated looking at the demon.

The demon looked at her contemplating. _"I will grant your desire but first I must know exactly where you want the specialized power to be stored. For the cost of my favor is the loss of that aspect of your being as well as the sacrifice of your virginity."_ The demon stated.

Sarah was not shocked in the least. She had expected that the power would be gained through consummation and passed on to the offspring she was sure to have. She thought of all the different great powers and how they were used. "I want the magic to be stored into the eyes. And if possible I want it to be awakened when the wielder faces the greatest harm." Sarah stated.

***Lemon***

The demon smirked being a beast of misery it enjoyed the prospects of this power quite a bit. It snapped its fingers and a table standing up directly behind Sarah with straps on it appeared. It pointed its fingers at the woman and her clothes were burnt away. She was then forced back against the table spread-eagled and then the table fell back on all fours. _"We shall begin the ritual with the consummation then your sight shall be stripped from you." _The demon said walking towards the woman who was completely powerless.

Sarah just looked up at the sky as the demon approached her the cold night air going over her skin and running over her nipples making them erect. "I am ready to receive your favor my lord. I hold no fear or trepidation." She breathed repeating the words she had memorized from a text on making deals with demons.

The demon smirked walking to the woman and standing directly in front of her. He climbed on top of her and dug his long claws into her arms causing her to wince in pain the demon enjoyed watching her face contort in pain he quickly lowered himself inserting his long penis into her and thrusting violently easily tearing her hymen and taking away her virginity.

Sarah screamed in pain as the demon ripped her hymen feeling blood run down her thighs. She moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure as the demon thrust into her again. Soon the pain turned into pleasure as the demon continued to take her. She moaned in a mixture of pleasure and lust thrusting her hips back into the demon as he thrust into her and teased her hard nipples.

The demon kept thrusting into her the smirk never leaving his face as he heard her lustful moans and screams. His smirk widened as her screams and moans intensified when he teased her nipples. He kept thrusting into her as she bucked her hips up to meet his thrust while her moans grew from the intense state of pleasure she was in.

"Oh y-yes more m-my lord. F-fuck me harder, fuck me deeper." Sarah screamed as the demon continued to take her without pause. She screamed and moaned louder as the demon thrust into her harder and deeper then before. She could feel his penis hitting her womb, which elicited more moans from her. Then she felt it and knew the ceremony was coming to an end. She felt his cock swell inside her and knew what was coming. She felt his hot semen pour in her with extreme force and speed. "AH YES IT FEELS SO GOOD. YOUR HOT SEMEN FEELS SO GOOD INSIDE ME. I CAN FEEL THE POWER OF IT DEEP ISIDE ME." Sarah screamed as she reached her own earth shattering orgasm.

The demon pulled out of her and released the conjured table and returned Sarah's clothes to her as she lie on the ground still shaken from her orgasm. _"My name is Lazurus mortal and from now on any descendant of yours shall carry the power to see the world through a different perceptive. They will be able to see things slower and have a permanent memory of what they see. They will also be able to understand what makes up the magic they see and replicate, however they will not be able to master it without practice. Finally the more powerful version of this trait will cause all but the first wielder of this power to go blind just as you will now be blind." _Lazurus said before vanishing.

Sarah screamed as it felt like her eyes were burned out of her skull. She slowly made her way to her feet and focused and was thankfully to appirate back home. She was thankful that she knew the set up of her whole house since she no longer had the use of her eyes. However to her it was a small price to pay.

*Year 1986, Harry Age 5*

Harry was trying to find a way to escape. His cousin Dudley and his friends were ganging up on him. He had no idea how he could escape though. Suddenly when Dudley threw a punch at his face it seemed like everything had slowed down to an astronomical level. One word came to Harry's mind Sharingan. Harry easily dodged the punch and managed to escape through a small gap. This was the first time he was ever thankful of his small stature. As he ran he noticed that things started to look different. Plants, animals, and people everything was different. He could see different colors surrounding things as well as strange colored flowers in the center of things. Animals and plants the flower was fully open but was the same color as the plant or animal. In people he noticed that most people it was either nothing but a seed with a black color or it was a different color than the one around them. The ones that had colors ranged in sizes. He remembered that before he had ran he had seen Dudley's and all of his friends. Dudley was the only one who had the flower all though it was just starting to form. He noticed the color was the same red as the strange haze that he was seeing through. He assumed if he could see his own it would probably be similar. He stopped running as he got closer to his relatives house. He closed his eyes and focused and felt the slight burning in his eyes disappear. He opened his eyes to see everything back to normal.

A/N: Ok this is the prologue of this story. The idea just popped into my head after reading another Harry Potter Sharingan story. No Harry will not become all dark and gloomy like other Harry Sharingan stories. He will become grey but he won't be detatched. No Dudley won't develop magic. He will eventually receive the Sharingan but it is a lesser magic. There will be other lesser magic's mentioned later on. Petunia does possess Sharingan and she does use it but only when Vernon isn't around and only to check on Harry and Dudley's Magic cores so she can tell if they've awoken the Sharingan and to see if both have the potential of becoming wizards. Yes long Author's note I know but I had to get that out of the way.


	2. Chapter 1: Beginning of Power

Wizard of the Sharingan

Chapter 1: Beginning of Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Sharingan. I also don't own any other Naruto power that appears in this story.

Summary: What if somewhere in Harry's family line some one had made a deal with a demon? What if this gave Harry's family magic beyond belief? What if it was on Harry's mom's side proving that they weren't actually a muggle family?

Harry slowly walked into the house and hoped that he wouldn't be in trouble. He noticed that Uncle Vernon's car wasn't in the drive so that meant he was less likely to be in serous trouble. He saw his Aunt Petunia look at him from around the kitchen and thought for a moment he had seen her eyes flash red before they went back to normal.

"Harry come in here please?" Petunia said no anger or malice in her voice.

Harry walked into the kitchen and sat at one of the chairs at the table when Petunia motioned for him to sit down. Petunia sat at a chair that was facing across from him. "Is something wrong Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked looking at her.

"Harry did something happen while you and Dudley were outside playing? And if it did tell me everything." Petunia said looking at Harry seriously.

Harry fidgeted for a minute before deciding he should tell her. "Dudley and his friends decided to gang up on me. Dudley went to punch me in the face then I felt a strange burning in my eyes. Everything slowed down and I managed to escape and just kept running till I reached the house. Then I closed my eyes and focused and they went back to normal. Oh and when I felt a burning a word popped into my head it was Sha…" Harry stopped when he saw the smile on his aunt's face and held her hand up.

"Sharingan. I figured you would be the first one to awaken it." She said seeing a confused look on his face. "The Sharingan is a magical trait passed down through the Evans bloodline. It's not considered a major magic because of how rarely it shows up. Another thing that keeps it from being a major magic is that you don't need any wizard or witchcraft training to use it. There are three types of magic ranging from easiest to most difficult. They are minor, standard, and major. Minor magic is such things as simple illusions or very weak charms or transfiguration. Standard magic is what most young wizards and witches learn at one of the many magic schools. Major magic is the most difficult to learn and control. It also does large amounts of damage normally and is only learned by the most accomplished." Petunia said seeing Harry looking at her and taking everything in. "The Sharingan is the most powerful of all minor magic's. The reason for this is that it can see all magic in the world as well as copy any spell or any other lesser magic it sees. The only magic it can't copy is bloodline magic." Petunia said she then closed her eyes and opened her eyes again. However this time instead of her regular green eyes they were now red with three black commas in them. "I've been using my Sharingan to check on you and Dudley's magical cores over the years as well as to check the special magical receptors in your eyes to see if you have awakened your Sharingan and had the capacity to become a wizard. Since both your mother and father were a witch and wizard I knew you would but I wasn't sure if Dudley would. Your core has also grown do to you activating the Sharingan." Petunia said deciding to allow him to ask questions now.

Harry tried to soak everything in. He knew since Petunia had activated the Sharingan that she wasn't lying. "You mentioned something called a magical core and seeing it with the Sharingan. Is that the flower thing?" Harry asked. Petunia nodded at him. "Um is there a reason have a different colored core then the color of magic around them? Or a reason that Dudley's and probably my core are the same red as the Sharingan?" Harry asked.

"Ok first off the color of magic you generally see surrounding people is blue right?" She asked getting nod. "Have you seen anyone who had magic around them but that didn't have a flower and instead had a black seed?" She asked getting another nod. "Well first off the magic surrounding someone is known as ambient magic. The magic that exists in all living things but cannot be used by all. The black seed core is that of Muggles or non-magical people. People that cannot use magic at all. The different colored cores represent a different specialization in magic. Yellow is transfiguration, light blue is charms, dark red is dark arts, purple is defense against dark arts, green is healing, and the red of the sharingan shows the possession of the ability. There are other minor magic's that have different colors to mark someone as a person that bears them." Petunia concluded.

Harry nodded and then looked at his aunt. "Can you teach me how to use the Sharingan when Uncle Vernon isn't around?" He asked getting a smile and nod from his aunt.

"Yes but for now go wash up and go to your cupboard I hear the door opening and it's probably Dudley. Vernon will be home soon as well." Petunia said as Harry obediently obeyed.

*5 years later 1991 one week before Harry's birthday*

Harry was happy with the progress he had made over the years and apparently so was his aunt. Although she never showed it when Vernon was around. Last year Dudley had learned of the Sharingan when he was almost hit by a car. If it weren't for the combined abilities of the Sharingan and Harry being there he would have probably been hit. After that Dudley and Harry started training together even though Harry was quite away beyond Dudley do to having trained for longer. Already Harry had two commas and was able to do small illusions with his sharingan. He had also scoped out some wizards and copied some weaker spells even though he couldn't use them since he didn't have a wand yet. Harry was also excited since it was a week before his birthday and he'd be receiving his Hogwarts letter soon.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when Dudley came running in to the room. "Hey Harry dad has left for work do you want to go train with the Sharingan some more?" Dudley asked.

Harry smirked. Recently Petunia had shown them a rather unique type of minor magic that Petunia had shown them that allowed the user to breathe fire. The cool thing was that even someone with a very small magical core and thus low reserves like Dudley could do it even though it wouldn't be as powerful. Harry could already do it fairly since his Sharingan allowed him to copy it precisely from his Aunt. "Sure we should ask Aunt Petunia to put up that barrier so we can work on the Gokakyu as well." Harry said getting a nod from Dudley who went to ask his mom to do just that. Harry followed him slowly.

"Hey mom can you use that Barrier spell that you used when you taught us the Gokayu. Harry and I want to practice with it as well as work on our Sharingan and the Interceptor style." Dudley said. The interceptor style was a special hand-to-hand fighting that a 'Muggle' Evans family member had created. It complemented the Sharingan since it focused on waiting for your enemy to attack first then countering.

Petunia smiled looking at her son and nephew. She was happy with the fact that they had both started to get along after training together. Even though neither of them were willing to show it when Vernon was around which Petunia thought was a wise idea. "Very well but this is the last time I do it for you. Harry since you can already copy spells I want you to copy this and practice it on your own when you're not training with Dudley. This should also help increase your magical reserves understood?" she asked her nephew who nodded.

As they walked into the back yard Harry activated his Sharingan as Petunia ran through the hand signs that were necessary for the minor magic's. Harry copied them perfectly as the purple barrier was erected. "Thank you Aunt Petunia." Harry said as Petunia walked back into the house.

Harry and Dudley stood on opposite ends of the yard smirking at each other both had their Sharingan active. Dudley started running through hand signs as quickly as he could. Harry matched him for speed and brought two fingers to their mouths. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu." They shouted at the same time. The two fireballs met each other in the middle of the yard. Dudley's was slightly smaller even though he was pouring a lot of his magic into it. Harry smirked and poured a little more magic into his fireball which had less then Dudley's but was more powerful due to Harry's better control and larger reserves. Harry's fireball easily overtook Dudley's. Dudley quickly moved out of the way as the fireball rushed forward hitting the barrier. Dudley was thankful that the last year of training had helped him lose some of his bulk allowing him to move faster.

"You need to focus more on the control and shape of the spell rather then the power. If you noticed my fireball had less power of yours but was bigger and easily keeping yours at bay. I know you don't have as large of reserves as mine and probably won't even after you gain the next comma but you can still make your spells stronger." Harry said getting a nod from his cousin who then took the interceptor stance. Harry smirked doing the same. This was a game they played to see who would attack first. So far Dudley would attack first more often the Harry would although it was only by two or three more times.

After waiting for several minutes Dudley lost his patience again and decided to charge his cousin and start their spar. Harry smiled expecting this and started countering his cousin's blows. After a little while Harry went on the offensive. Which as usual he found out was a bad idea. Even though Harry had more speed and a more advanced Sharingan, which were the main focuses of the style Dudley, had adapted to match his power. Dudley had also found a way to use his magic to slow down any opponent in striking range. Harry was knocked back into the fence by a strong punch to the stomach. "Looks like I win again Harry." Dudley said smirking. Harry may have had Dudley beat in magical ability but Dudley had the advantage in strength and tactics.

A/N: Ok I'm stopping here. Like I said before Dudley won't be going to Hogwarts. However he will be gaining certain magic abilities that complement his fighting style and the Sharingan. The strength thing and slowing down of anyone in his striking range is something that only he will have. Before anyone asks yes it has to do with his Sharingan but at the same time no it doesn't because he can already use it with a level one Sharingan. The range however will increase as his Sharingan becomes stronger.


End file.
